


Down to the Seconds

by DimiGex



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst bomb, Cinlat enabled me, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, I did write a happy ending but this was better, Kind-of, Sorry Not Sorry, blame her, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Kakashi learns that life can change in the blink of an eye





	Down to the Seconds

_Ka-thump. The heart pounded out of rhythm, erratically._

Sakura stood opposite Kakashi on the training field, face flushed from their spar and cheeks nearly as pink as her hair. Dust from her destructive force filled the air, hanging between them like a dirty curtain. The thick scent of ozone faded sooner, the lack of chidori dropping the world into shadow. Despite the dimness, Kakashi had perfect clarity. He saw Sakura, perhaps for the first time. Not longer a child, a foolish little girl chasing desperately after a lost boy. Sakura had become a shinobi: a weapon and tool made for battle and death.

Their chests heaved in unison as, for the space of a heartbeat, the world trembled around them. Fierce green eyes met Kakashi's, taunting him with her almost victory. The years had hardened the girl into a woman as deadly as any Kakashi had ever met. Blood trickled from a gash on one of her arms to soak the torn fabric beneath. Sakura hadn't hesitated to move directly into his attack instead of feigning away. Her hand, glowing green with chakra, pressed against Kakashi's chest, just over his heart. An inch less of self control, and she could have killed him.

But, that was Sakura, perfect poise and control. She'd withdrawn her hand with a confident smirk that made Kakashi wonder when she'd changed. There would be hell to pay in the morning for the ruin of earth and trees around them, but the thrill running through Kakashi's veins was second to none. Grinning beneath his mask, he clasped Sakura's fingers in the seal of reconciliation.

_Inhale. The gasp came instinctively._

Cold rain fell, drowning the world in drab grey. Ice hung in the air, making each breath unfurl like a white banner. Kakashi felt the chill in his bones, the weight in his chest that nothing could ease. He had been a fool. He knew that now, but the chance to apologize had drifted beyond his reach. The shinobi said a silent prayer to whatever god might be listening and hoped that, just this once, they would take pity on him.

Long, tedious hours passed, and the rain grew heavier until mist clouded the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Impossibly, someone heard Kakashi's plea. Clouds blocked the moonlight, adding depth to the darkness, but he would have known that scent anywhere. Floral, mixed with sweat and earth.  _And blood, so much blood._ Sakura raised one hand to knock on the window frame, but Kakashi had already crossed the office to throw it open completely. Her pale face twisted into a smile. She opened her mouth as if to say his name, then collapsed into Kakashi's arms.

_Exhale. The sweet ache of breath leaving lungs was almost too much to hope for._

Crimson stained Kakashi's fingers as he pushed Sakura's armor out of the way. Red predominated the fabric, disguising the green beneath. She groaned once when he fumbled with the zipper, but never opened her eyes. Sakura's skin felt like ice, but when Kakashi brushed across her stomach, warmth greeted him. A gash split the skin, blood leaking between the edges obscenely as the wound fought to close itself.

Kakashi realized that a soft glow suffused Sakura's body as she fought to heal herself with the last vestiges of her chakra. The fact that she'd passed out meant that Sakura had neared the end of her reserve. Chakra exhaustion sapped physical strength first, then consciousness.

"Dammit, Sakura," Kakashi cursed to quell the panic rising in his chest. "What did you do?"

Scooping the body from the floor, Kakashi leaped into the darkness.

_Inhale. Kami, it hurt._

Frantic footsteps rushed over the hospital tiles, accompanied by shocked voices. Tsunade was out of the village, and Shizune had been summoned while other medics did what they could. Kakashi stood in the corner, forgotten. Machines whirled senselessly, lights flashing brighter for the darkness outside. The harsh fluorescents and white sheets paled Sakura's skin further. Two medics bustled around the bed, attaching wires and tubes at prodigious rates.

Blood loss, irreparable damage, weak chakra signal, hurry, hurry,  _hurry_. The words and sentiment washed over Kakashi like a tidal wave, dragging him toward depths that he hadn't dared to contemplate. One of the women jerked a curtain around the bed, shielding Sakura from view. His imagination added to the terror building in the base of his neck. It crawled over him like a living creature, pulling him to the floor.

_Exhale._

Shizune tore through the door, dark hair out of place and eyes bleary from sleep. Her gaze swept the room, taking in Kakashi, the nervous medics, the blood dripping on the floor, and the urgent beeping of machines. She disappeared behind the curtain.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Inhale._

The high pitched drone of the heart rate monitor tore at Kakashi's chest, ripping his soul into shreds.

_Sob. Exhale._

Three years later, and the sound still haunted Kakashi's every waking hour. He felt the reverberation in his bones like a gong that he couldn't silence. Winter's chill wrapped tight like a cloak as he glanced up to the unforgiving heavens. He no longer looked for miracles. Kneeling by the memorial stone, he brushed the names that he'd put there during his tenure as Hokage. The agony washed over him again, much like the day he collapsed in the hospital room. Maybe, if Tsunade had been there, maybe if Kakashi had assigned the mission to someone else, maybe, maybe,  _maybe_.

Kakashi drained the rest of the alcohol from the bottle in his hand before dashing it against the memorial stone. Shards scattered across the ground, like so many broken dreams. Kneeling, Kakashi touched Sakura's name, willed the breath to freeze in his lungs. It never did.


End file.
